Woody (Toy Story)
Summary Woody, sometimes titled Sheriff Woody, is one of the main protagonists of the Toy Story franchise. Woody is a 50s-era smart toy that uses a pull string to repeat a select few phrases; however, when Andy (or any other human) isn't watching, Woody and the other toys would "wake up;" that is, switch from being inanimate objects to living toys. Before Andy got Buzz Lightyear for his birthday, Woody was Andy's favorite toy. After an initial falling-out with Buzz Lightyear over his own jealousy, Woody and Buzz would become respectable friends with one another. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, possibly higher Name: Woody, Sheriff Woody, Woody Pride Origin: Toy Story Gender: Male Age: At least in his 50s (Stated himself to have been made in the 1950s, and assuming Toy Story 4 takes place in the year it was created, the youngest he could be is 59) Classification: Living toy, cowboy Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 2; Should be comparable to Sid's toys), Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery (Constantly stealths around humans. Escaped Sunnyside twice), Preparation (Made a plan to escape Sid's house using the other toys' unique abilities and did the same when escaping Sunnyside a second time), Fire Manipulation (With a match), Flight (With a glider/kite), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Limited Body Control (Can rotate his head 360 degrees) and Resistance to Pain (Had his arm ripped off and didn't feel any pain) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Can harm other toys. Said toys can survive long falls, being stepped on, thrown around, or kicked by humans, and being bitten by a medium-sized dog), possibly higher (Comparable to Ducky and Bunny, who considered themselves capable of overpowering an old lady) Speed: At least Below Average Human (Usually seen as slower than humans), possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with Bullseye who kept up with a plane prior to liftoff; somewhat comparable to RC who kept up with a truck) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human '(Comparable to Buzz Lightyear, who can lift Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Ham and Rex all at once with high difficulty. Did this) 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Athlete level+ (Can survive getting stepped on and thrown around by humans. Comparable to other toys, such as Potato Head, who can take this without much notable damage) Stamina: High (can travel long distances on foot without much exhaustion) Range: Below average human range Standard Equipment: His cowboy hat *'Optional Equipment:' A match, a glider/kite Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled planner and leader, knows how to hide around humans. Made a plan to escape Sid's house using the other toys' unique abilities and did the same when escaping Sunnyside a second time) Weaknesses: Due to being made out of cloth, he can be easily burned down. Will go to extreme lenghts to protect his child and might even put himself in danger in order to do so. Others Notable Victories: Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Buzz's Profile Notable Losses: Grey Matter (Ben 10) Grey Matter's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toy Story Category:Cowboys Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toys Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Boom! Studios Category:Dolls Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Body Control Users Category:Movie Characters